


No Alphas Are Allowed Here

by StinkKat001



Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, May Appear as Such So I'm Sorry, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, No Alphas Allowed In Their Relationship, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Brian, Omega Brian Thomas, Omega Jay, Omega Jay Merrick, Omega Seth, Omega Seth Wilson, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, Original Alpha Character - Freeform, Out of Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Sexism, Slenderverse, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Now despite being three Omegas in a relationship together, no Alphas whatsoever at all is often seen as disrespectful, shameful, and well over all just plain off putting to say the least, they, themselves didn’t care. They are a small pack consisting to no Alphas nor children merely only a vast number of pets albeit a touch odd in their own right but they were nonetheless family.
Relationships: Brian Thomas & Original Character(s), Brian/Seth (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick & Original Character(s), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Seth Wilson, Jay/Seth (Marble Hornets), Seth Wilson & Original Character(s)
Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217301
Kudos: 7





	No Alphas Are Allowed Here

In a soft huddle pile within their abnormally gigantic nest consisting of all thier heavily scented clothes, blankets, and everything else close to them along with the pet dogs huddled up protectively by their sides. Now they were just alone by themselves without another soul out to bother them with anything just ridiculously stupid enough to cause a pounding, throbbing headache. Thankfully, neither of the three male Omegas despite surprisingly being in a polyamorous relationship where it tends to have thier monthly times synched up with no Alpha or hell, even a Beta mate to quote unquote protect them from the possible dangers in the world weren’t in heat. Anyone would’ve thought this was utter blasphemy to say the least to not have a strong in both the mind and strength wise combined to keep them secured in a state of total submissiveness. What that statement of daily ridicule to have a dirty Omega on Omega relationship is beyond irritating as they were just like everyone else and wanted, no instead strongly desired to be only seen as people with genuine thoughts, feelings as well, anything else other than bluntly depicted as sex toys.

“... Did that Alpha man at work bothered you today...?” Suddenly, the huddle pile meant to comfort each single one of the Omegas from a long day came to a screeching that in the form to that random yet important question. Now the room was first filled with a sense to uneasiness then overwhelmed once with deliciously sweet scents turned extremely bitter leaving an awful taste in the back to anyone’s tongue. The Omega in question; Seth who currently works at a caretaker to sick or abandoned pets at a pet store looks up at his partner asking the question in a firm tone meaning no lies that everything is fine was allowed nor okay. A disgruntled but mostly exhausted sigh leaves his lips currently settled into a deep frown while he keeps his gaze down to his hands. Guilt was just eating him up in the inside out which clearly was showing to his two lovers each lying down on the bed by each side to him was trying their absolute best to make him feel safe unlike nowadays how he felt at work. 

Soon in an unknown amount of time that was graciously given to the man to answer the heavily loaded question and when he did it felt slightly although not entirely better to be open rather than usually shutting in, “He. He did. Same disgustingly sick bullshit different day. He said awful, degrading things to me like no one was going to hear us? Like he was expecting me to be fine with the lewd comments on how not only myself, but you guys too deserve an Alpha to ‘take care of’ us?”

From the looks on the other men in reaction to what he said about today’s events with the Alpha a nerve was obviously hit deep down to the core especially with Brian now just scowling in anger despite being the one asking the question knowing the possible answer while on the other hand, Jay appears deathly pale at the moment it became genuinely concerning for him.

“D-did you say anything to him? Like telling him to stop or you’ll tell and report the harassment to the boss or something?” Hesitantly replied by Jay where he in a terrible cold sweat from the thought alone that his fellow Omega was being blatantly harassed by a co-worker with no shame at all, “What that man is shamelessly doing to you at your place of work can’t possibly be right, hm? The boss has to do something; anything to stop this before anything serious happens?”

Lazily shrugging his shoulder resulting into a soft, crackling pop leaving a numbing ache to spread across his shoulder blades, the messy haired Omega dealt with the bad hand at the worst harassment ever. “That’s the thing. Rather my serious issue, really as I just can’t simply go off and tell my boss what’s happening to me” Seth painfully tries to explain the situation that he’s in at work when still not bothering to look into the worried eyes to his lovers persisting to cuddle up against him in an attempt to sooth his nerves. “My boss knows it's happening, that is yet isn’t doing anything about it. He merely thinks its consensual flirting and that I should accept it as the beginning to courtship here? The old man being his usual traditional self won’t even bother to hear me out? Like he thinks it's not morally right for three Omegas to be in a relationship together that is respectful and healthy instead better to be in a toxic, abusive one with someone Alpha or Beta?” The single mere thought to be forcibly separated from his either or both of his lovers to be paired off to some strange Alpha so, it be supposedly socially acceptable made him fearfully shudder in silent response. Now it was only a thought but it can possibly be a reality if things were vastly different in the word; in  fact the world in general right now was complete shit but beside the point, he was with his fellow  Omegan mates at the moment the anywhere else. A nice flow to naturally sweet pungent scents overwhelmed his previous annoyed yet obviously scared mind rather to a foggy state to slow comfortable tranquility to a short-lived extent.

“Of course, he wouldn’t and neither does that fucking, no good knot-headed man actually listens to us or any other Omega? Society is that badly screwed up in thinking that this gross mistreatment against us is supposedly right... It’s not at all... That’s why I’m making absolute sure no one is going to treat as badly again”

Upon hearing the angry ranting from Brian of all people, the animal mostly dog loving Omega started once again to feel the grotesque, sickening pit in his stomach began to grow heavier by the second. Past was the very far off past, Seth like the other men knew it too though even then they do realize that although it as meant to be forgotten by the necessary help taken the traumatic experiences still played them all in an equal way. It wasn’t a great feeling to be better explained as he in reaction and in much character had just cuddled himself up closer than before to his fellow partner graciously taking him in their soothing hold. His head was cozied up deep in to the crook of the dirty blonde’s neck while the shivering, skinny frame from Jay held him firmly from the behind; face smushed up on his back near his shoulder so, he felt the shaky warm breath against the nape of his own neck. Yet another much more exhausted sigh leaves his lips again when tightly wrapping his arms around the tallest Omega’s hips all the while the smaller in height man from behind kept snuggling into him.

Curiously wondering what was going through the other man’s strong-willed head Seth with brows furrowed together tiredly takes his gaze up into the hazel eyes currently glinted in what seems to be sheer determination, “Uh huh? How are you going to do about that, Bri? No one ever will or is going to take us too seriously here without anyone ‘higher up’ there with us?”

“I can quite easily find my way to obtain certain things to just ensure the safety of my lovely boyfriends and my fluffy  wuffy babies, right here? But really, I just want what’s best for us as a whole now and the possible upcoming future... I don’t want to see especially you nor Jay, the pets included here or hell anyone else in our friend group who’s basically like family to us getting hurt by some dumbass thinking it's for the best when it's not at all. I will find a way for us to be safe, no more of this Alpha or anyone else trying to take advantage of us anymore...” 

The pets mostly being all dogs now laying near basically on the three Omega’s nicely sized, comfy bed was eagerly nuzzling into Brian’s hand petting them as the blond continues on with his protective stance on the conversation as it taken a more serious note.

“Hm... I don’t want some no-good Alpha or anyone else taking you away from me... I won’t allow you to live a happily ever after with some picket white fence with everything you ever wanted in life without me or Brian now?” Jay remarks with a touch more confidence than before that was quite the surprise for the others as he just protectively stayed so, close until he was literally hanging onto both men.

“... Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be the same without you two here with me? In truth without you, I think I would’ve allowed it; the harassment to happen to me by that man? Hell, maybe I allow him to take me out on some stupid date or something only by the means as of intimidation..." Seth awkwardly with every amount of strength in his entire body chuckles while nervously running his hands through his light brown hair, “... But I'm happily in love with you two then any Alpha or Beta trying to seduce me into some false happy traditionalist relationship.  Y’know what? Tomorrow, I’m going to say something to the boss; anyone who’ll hear and keep a firm stance on what’s been on my mind? They  gotta hear me or I’ll just go straight to the police about it then they’re hear me no matter what...”

Although, terribly afraid that he’ll lose his job at the pet store in the end, Seth wasn’t going to allow the harassment from anyone to further continuing in hurting him or his partners either emotionally, verbally or worse off even physically so, he can’t simply allow it. The harassment to any kind isn’t tolerated in their relationship or friend group whatsoever in the slightest and the once fearful Omega knew that full on well. Some part to him guiltily was internally beginning to smile devilishly on the pale, dumb-stricken faces to the Alphas thinking they had the upper hands but no, not at all. His two  Omegan partners were very much into it though so, they held no contempt about the idea in going to a more legal aspect despite it possibly not om the start having to go that far. Then when he wanted to keep at the talk with his lovers a wave to exhaustion suddenly hits him in the form to his larger dogs plopping down on his chest left him well, too tuckered out alongside the other to staying huddled into a close-knit cuddle pile to remain safely warm, no Alphas were thankfully allowed as they fell asleep into a peaceful  slumber.


End file.
